


Last Light

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games)
Genre: 2x drabble-and-a-half, Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Idril's and Talion's first meeting.





	Last Light

Maybe it is because of the sunlight, but for a blink of an eye he seems like the kings of old – a legend that became flesh to save the land of their ancestors – and then she remembers the tales. A Ranger, a wraith, a shadow; another story altogether. Maybe the one they need more.

Up close, he seems human; he bleeds and sweats and there is a smudge of dirt on his cheek, and it all makes him not a word but a man. It is better, Idril thinks, her heart filling with hope at having found an unexpected ally in this hour of need. No legend could truly understand their despair like a mortal will.

They say he died and is but a ghost, but maybe he remembers how it used to feel when he had a heart. Because in the end, that might be what will save them.

 

* * *

 

Maybe it is because of the sunlight – the setting sun is casting a golden sheen on everything, making even the crumbling city walls regain their glory for a while – but when he sees Idril for the first time, she is glowing. Hope, faith, purpose; everything he used to have; defiant against the tide of darkness, refusing to compromise, to give up on her people and their past. A reflection of all that was good in his life, once. A beacon of light, true to her name.

For a heartbeat, he looks at the city through her eyes and words, and there is more than vengeance and duty. A goal at the end of his path. He will not live to see it, but they will. She will, if they can keep her safe.

Talion knows that those who burn the most brightly are always the first to be snuffed out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Look, I've only played Shadow of War for a few hours during a Steam free weekend, and seen a few cinematics, so I don't even know if it's canon...)


End file.
